


Smile for Me, Lance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comforting Keith, Crying Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cutting, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smut, Super Sweet Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is insecure about more than one thing.Keith has never really had much emotions to share. He doesn't have family, refused to have friends, and won’t open up to anyone. But he is completely heartbroken now. And it has nothing to do with missing Earth, no, he doesn't miss it all that much. It's Lance. Other than the fact that Keith simply wants Lance to like him, he doesn't want to see Lance so sad anymore. Sadness just doesn't suit the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. Keith hates to see them so sad, and longing. Keith wants to take away Lance's sadness, and handle it himself. Keith is good with sadness, but Lance isn't, he's in pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck, I actually cried...?

Keith has never really had much emotions to share. He doesn't have family, refused to have friends, and won’t open up to anyone. But he is completely heartbroken now. And it has nothing to do with missing Earth, no, he doesn't miss it all that much. It's Lance. Other than the fact that Keith simply wants Lance to like him, he doesn't want to see Lance so sad anymore. Sadness just doesn't suit the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. Keith hates to see them so sad, and longing. Keith wants to take away Lance's sadness, and handle it himself. Keith is good with sadness, but Lance isn't, he's in pain.

Keith's room is right next to Lance's. Keith can hear Lance cry himself to sleep. Keith can't fall asleep until he hears Lance stop crying. He often presses his ear up against the wall, and waits for the whimpers to fade away. Sometimes, just to let it out, Keith whispers to Lance, not that he can hear. He whispers loving things, things that a mother would say to their child after a bad night terror. Things that Keith used to say to himself when he would wake up screaming in his old shed at the desert.

“I believe in you, Lance.”  
“I think you are strong, Lance.”  
“You are smart, Lance.”

And then, when the crying stops, Keith whispers to himself.

“You can help him, Keith.”  
“Keith, tell him how you feel.”  
“He would appreciate you, Keith.”

That is when Keith falls asleep. When he knows Lance is okay, well, okay enough to rest. But now, it isn't enough. Lance cries until his alarm goes off, goes to the bathroom and cleans up, like nothing ever happens behind his doors. Keith can't remember the last time either of them got a good night's rest. He can't remember the last real smile he saw on Lance's face. He can't even remember the last annoying argument they had. Even though, Keith never likes to argue, he just likes to hear Lance talk. He likes Lance's smooth voice, he wonders if Lance can sing. He knows that Lance probably doesn’t trust him enough to open up to him. Keith did want to help. Keith always wishes he could help.

You can stick someone in a healing pod, and their broken arm will be healed. If their ribs are snapped, they'll be fixed as well. But when you stick someone in a healing pod, it won't fix the problems in their heart, or in their head. Keith sure has thought about it, sticking Lance in a healing pod for his depression. He's never asked anyone what it would do, he just figured that was stupid, and rather impersonal. Not at all what he needed to be aiming for.

Keith has thought about approaching him, and demanding to know what is wrong. But that would be too harsh, and probably scare him off. Even though he would like to, he can't just force it out of Lance. He has to slowly, inch by inch, draw it out of him. Too quickly is going to make Lance run away, and that’s the worst outcome. Keith has to work at it, and he definitely will. Anything for Lance.

Keith knows he doesn't have to do this. It isn't a requirement. But he feels like he needs to. Anything to see Lance back to the way he was. He doesn't really know why, other than the huge crush he's been harbouring. He guesses it’s because of Lance's family. Keith doesn’t have one, but he knows that they are supposed to love you. He is sure Lance's does. If you love someone, you make sure that they are happy, and taken care of. Since Lance's family isn't here, it's not their fault that they can't do it. Someone has to make sure that Lance is happy, and the same Lance that he was when he left. Otherwise, his family will have to deal with a sad and depressed Lance. And Keith didn't want that for Lance or his family. Just because he didn't have it, doesn't mean no one else can.

So he starts simple.

Two days ago, on the training deck,

Lance was sitting on the ground, his knees curled up to his chest, and his head rested above them. He was looking at something, Keith could tell. He followed Lance's gaze, and he saw it, there was a doll a few yards away. It must've been one of Allura's, or something, because how was a doll supposed to get in the castle. Keith looked back to Lance, he was smiling sadly, tears welling in his bright blue eyes.

“Lance? What's wrong?” Keith asked, inching closer like he was a deer that could run off at any sudden movement.

Lance looked back at the doll, then at Keith. He was going to try and pretend like it was nothing, but he was always a bad liar. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lie to Keith. “It's this freaking doll. It looks just like my little sister, y’know, besides the blue hair, and green skin.”

Keith tilted his head and looked at the doll again, this time with more focus. It did resemble a human, if you were colorblind. “I bet Allura would let you have it, she probably doesn't even know it's gone.” He offered weakly.

Lance scoffed, “I don't want it near me, I want to burn it.” He looked at the doll with hatred, and anger in his eyes. Just as he thought his homesickness would fade away, he saw a doll that looked like his little sister.

Keith smiled, “We don't have any fire, otherwise, I would've probably burned you.” He looked down to Lance, and offered his hand, “Get up, and stop looking at it, I don't like seeing people cry.”

Lance looked up in shock, Keith had feelings? Other than anger and resentment? He stood up with the help of the red paladin, and they walked away, not turning back to look at the stupid doll.

Keith held onto Lance's hand a little longer than necessary, but Lance didn't pull away, he liked the touch. Keith looked down at their hands together and his face felt hot. He pulled away hesitantly. Lance put his hands in his pockets and Keith did the same.

Now,

Keith is sitting at the dining table, picking at his plate of food goo with a fork. He can hear Shiro and Allura talking about something that's probably important. Hunk and Pidge talking about something that's probably too smart for him. But he doesn't hear Lance. Lance is quiet, picking at his food similar to Keith, and looking down at his hand. Keith tilts his head, what can he do this time? He doesn't want to make Lance angry or defensive, especially when his entire team is right in front of him.

That's when Keith notices it. The small tear slipping from his glassy eyes, and onto his freckled cheeks. The tear slides down farther, and makes one small wet mark on his blue t-shirt. Keith's eyebrows furrow, and his mouth pulls into a frown. This won't do, Lance cannot cry here. Keith really doesn't want Lance to cry at all. Doesn't he know he's not alone? That Keith wants to help him, and stay by his side? 

Keith looks up to his teammates to see if they've noticed, but they're all gone. Shiro, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge have all left. How long has Keith been here? How long has he been staring at Lance, longing for his familiar bright smile. Lance has completely abandoned his plate and fork. Now, just staring at the table, and his own hand. His hand is lying on the table, completely still except for the slight shaking that can only be seen after staring for a while.

Keith shakes his head, this definitely won't do. Keith doesn't want to see him sad anymore. He reaches over the table and grabs Lance's hand, “Follow me,” He nods his head toward the door and stands up, letting Lance's hand slip from his grasp.

Keith turns around, hoping that Lance is behind him. He is, silent footsteps, and a confused look on his perfect face. Keith smiles and picks up his pace to the observatory, testing if Lance would follow. And he does, letting his long legs lead him faster, looking down at Keith's boots.

Keith turns his head back to look where he's going, and suddenly he's there. Keith has been here several times. The Altean castle has a lot of things that Keith is not familiar with, this is not one of them. Keith loves observatories, he was usually always at the one at the Garrison. When he was kicked out, he would just go outside and lay down in the soft, warm sand, and watch all the stars and moving satellites. It was always nice. But the observatory on the castle was easily the best he's ever seen. It's just one really big room, with one of the four walls and the ceiling being a window. It would be dark, but all the stars make it perfect. There are a few chairs, awkwardly placed across the room. There is one piece of furniture that resembles a two seated couch, but intend of armrests it has glass panels. They had perfect healing pods, and observatories, but somehow, Alteans could perfectly screw up making comfortable furniture.

He turned to Lance and held out his hand, Lance took it hesitantly and followed Keith to the couch. Keith sat down and Lance sat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long and silent stare at the stars, Keith turned to Lance. He reached out his hand, and rubbed at the dried tear track on his cheekbone. “Lance, I know I'm not your best friend or anything, but you gotta talk to me. I think I can help you.”

Lance sighed and looked down at the ground, he didn't even want to look at Keith. How could he be so nice to him after all Lance had done was constantly try to be his rival? That whole thing was just a lame excuse to talk to Keith, and stare at him. He shook his head, he wanted to talk, he just could will his mouth to open and speak.

Keith nodded, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, he would have to do a little bit of sweet talking to Lance. He didn't mind, it was easy for sickening sweet things to roll off his tongue about Lance. He tilted Lance's chin up to look at him, “Please?” He grabbed Lance's free hand with his, keeping one on Lance's chin, “I hate seeing you sad all the time.”

Lance leaned into Keith's shoulder and a silent tear fell down his face. In all honesty, Lance was just insecure. About everything. He wasn't a good pilot, he wasn't as good of a fighter, he made mistakes all the time, too many mistakes really. Above all those important insecurities, he had one really pressing matter. He looks in the mirror and sees a disgusting person. His hair is an ugly brown, his skin is an ugly tanned color, and even though his eyes were blue, they were nothing compared to Keith's. His arms and legs were long, and his stomach was not flat like Keith's. His thighs were chubby, and his feet were awkward and big.

Lance may have been the ‘pilot of the blue lion’ but besides that, who was he? His family had kicked him out years ago, and sent him to the Garrison. He told everyone that he was visiting them during the holidays, but he was really sitting alone in his room with his head in his hands thinking, how? How could I screw up having a family? They hated that Lance like both girls and boys. They hated that he was Lance, they thought he was annoying and stupid. And honestly, Lance did believe it.

But he didn't want to ruin his chance at friends so he shrugged, “Just missin’ home I guess?”

Keith rested his head on Lance's and rubbed his back in smooth circles, he whispered, “You can tell me the truth.” He kept his hand moving on Lance's back and his other holding Lance's shaky hand.

Lance sighed, how the hell was he so transparent? How could Keith just look at him and know, know something was wrong? And even when Lance made up a half-assed lie, Keith could see right through it. He leaned farther into Keith's warm chest, loving the touches and affection. Maybe he could just disappear like this. He closes his eyes, “Insecure.”

Keith closes his eyes and feels Lance's soft brown hair tickle his cheek. What does Lance even have to be insecure about? He was an amazing pilot, a sharpshooter, a pretty good fighter. If not that, his physical appearance was perfect. Perfect brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, beautiful, perfect body. What Keith wouldn't give to say those things out loud, but Lance would never feel the same. Lance doesn't feel that way about Keith, why would he?

Keith sighs and puts a hand on Lance's thigh, and frowns, “I….. I don't know what you mean.”

Lance flinches, Keith put his hand right on them. Right on the cuts. The fresh cuts that he was really hoping weren't going to bleed. He put his hand on Keith's and gripped it hard, sucking in a breath through his clenched teeth. His eyes screwed shut, and his lip trembled, how could he do this? How could he be so stupid? He deserved this, this stinging pain, he did it to himself, it's his fault.

Keith is not oblivious, he knows what that kind of reaction means. Lance is hiding something, on his thigh. Keith can guess what it is, because he used to do it himself. He knows what's going on, so he gently lifts his hand and laces his fingers with Lance's. He keeps rubbing soft circles, and lifts Lance's head up. Keith puts his forehead on Lance's, looking at his closed eyes. “Lance, your thigh.” He pauses and nuzzles Lance's face, “I know… I know what you've done.” He lifts his hand from Lance's back and cups his face, “And I forgive you, I know it's not your fault.”

Lance's trembling lips frown, and tears fall from his face. Keith was here. Keith was gonna take care of him now. Lance probably didn't believe it, but Keith knew it for sure. He held onto Lance like he was the only thing in Keith's world. And right now, he probably was the only thing keeping Keith grounded. He hugged Lance close and rocked him like a child. Back and forth, smooth touches, soft hair and soft hands. Keith couldn't help it, he leaned even closer and pressed his soft lips on Lance's cheekbone. Kissing away the tears. He kissed several times after that, with a great full sigh from Lance.

Lance let another tear fall as he cupped Keith's face and pressed his lips on Keith's. Lance wouldn't trade this for anything. He's really liked Keith for a long time. Not just because he's pretty, but because his heart it gold. Keith is pure gold. His lips moved soft and slow, it was all surreal, Lance knew he didn't deserve it, but he would stay in this minute for the rest of his life.

Keith immediately kissed back, his hand running through Lance's short hair. His other hand still holding Lance's. In this moment, everything was Lance, he smelled like the ocean, he tasted like the ocean. Lance was the ocean back on Earth, his waves would push Keith away, but he knows he loves it, so he will always come back. Keith floats in the ocean, kissing Lance slowly, pouring his love like the rain.

Keith can't stand it anymore, they were kissing, but Lance was still crying. Keith pulled his lips from Lance's, and kissed his cheeks. He kissed away the tears, “Beautiful.” He murmured between kisses, “Perfect Lance.” Keith kissed his temple, and his nose, his eyelids, his chin, his lips, everywhere there was sadness.

Lance closed his eyes and tears streamed down his face, more than before. Probably because he was feeling more than before. Now it wasn't just sad tears, it was great full tears, happy tears, shocked tears, and tears of love. He felt Keith's love through his little kisses. His head fell to Keith's shoulders, and now he was so close, he was sitting in Keith's lap. Keith was comforting him like a child, but Lance didn't mind.

Keith smiled and hugged Lance close. He felt Lance's chest move with every breath. He felt Lance's heartbeat, and God was he glad. His hand was on the dip in Lance's back, and his his other was cradling Lance's head. It wouldn't be the first time, and never the last.

Lance leaned up and kissed Keith again, on his soft pink lips. He wasn't tired, or anything, just sad. He hoped Keith liked that as much as he did, because it would tear him apart if it was just a one time thing, or something he didn't even like. A tear fell at that, Keith shouldn't be stuck with Lance, he deserves more.

Keith really wanted to lie down, but this damned couch was really not comfortable. He looped one arm around Lance's knees, and kept one at his back, lifting him easily in bridal style. He stood up and carried them both out of the observatory, glancing one more time at where he first kissed Lance.

Lance gasped, and immediately worried. Was he too heavy? Oh God, what if Keith dropped him? He would never be able to even look at him after that kind of thing. He bit his bottom lip hard, “K-keith,” He whined, clutching onto his shirt like a vice.

Keith shook his head and smiled, “I got you, my prince,” He readjusted his hold, and kissed Lance's nose. Lance was too easy to lift, and carry. Keith was headed to his room.

Lance blushed at the name, and worse at the kiss. He buried his face in Keith's chest, smiling at the warmth. He knew they were headed for Keith's room, and he let Keith carry him. If he wanted to, and did not drop him, then Lance would never complain. Anything Keith did, Lance was okay. Lance was okay with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Keith carried Lance through his doorway, and gently set him on the bed. He took off his shoes at the door and laid down beside Lance. He let his fingers trace circles on Lance's arm. They sat in silence, staring at eachother. Keith smiled and admired all of Lance's facial features. 

His hair was soft, and short. His hand lifted up and ran through the short strands. “Soft.” He said. His fingers traced Lance's perfect eyebrows, and down just under his eyes, “Beautiful, beautiful blue.” Lance blushed, and Keith could feel the heat under his fingertips. His index finger drew along the curve of Lance's nose, and Keith smiled, “Perfect.”

Lance blinked a few times. Was he even real? Keith was so perfect, he was beautiful, and kind. And while he didn't even talk all that much, everything he said had so much meaning. Lance watched Keith's eyes follow every part of his face. All Lance could do was watch. Usually when people compliment him, he brushes it off, or just dismisses them all together. People didn't compliment him much, it always embarrassed him.

Not with Keith, Lance knew he was so head strong that no matter what he said, Keith would say something better. He let Keith's compliments sink in. And even though he would always be self conscious, and he's still a bit insecure, he could appreciate what Keith was saying. He surged forward, and buried himself into Keith's warm body, “Th-thanks, Keith, really, thank you.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, normally they were about the same height, but now, Lance seemed so small. He was curled up, and his head was on Keith's chest, moving up and down with Keith's breaths. He kissed the top of Lance's soft hair, “You're so welcome, my beautiful Lance.”

Lance blushed, and let happy tears fall on Keith's shirt. He sniffled and wiped his nose with the back if his sleeve. Keith smiled and cupped his hand over Lance's face, “Your thigh,” He looked down at Lance's thigh and frowned, “D-does it need to be taken care of?” He paused knowing what he would do in this situation, “And please tell the truth.”

Lance sighed, no point in lying at all. He nodded slowly, and sat up, looking down at his thigh. He wasn't too surprised to see a little blood seeping through his thin, denim jeans. He followed Keith to the bathroom extension in his room. It was clean, a lot cleaner than any part if Lance's room. He had face masks, and dirty clothes, and maybe if you looked hard, you could find the razor, but Keith's was spotless. He looked down and realised that the cuts were too high to roll up his pant legs, he would just have to take off his pants. He smirked, because Keith's was turned around looking for the first aid box. He unbuckled his belt, and his pants fell from his waist.

Keith's brows furrowed, and he tip toed higher to look in the cabinet. He found the white plastic box with an Altean marking on the front in red, close enough. He pulled it out and turned around to see Lance… without pants… Keith's entire face burst out into a dark red color, and he looked down to the floor. How the hell was he supposed to do this? He took shaky steps to Lance and lifted him easily, and set him down on the counter. If Lance wanted to tease, Keith was going to play along with him. He shook his head a little, not exactly clearing his blush, and then stepped close to Lance. He reached down and grabbed the white box.

Lance gasped, Keith's was standing in between his spread thighs. Lance's face went redder than before, and he looked down at the ground. God, this wasn't bad… He looked down to his right leg, and there was a small drop of red blood, making a trail on his tan legs. He guided Keith's shaky hand to the wound, and kept them together as Keith cleaned it. The pain was nothing new, it was rather unnoticeable now that all his senses were filled with Keith.

Keith moved the wet cloth very gently across the five cuts. He hated to be thinking about it now, but Lance looked so good. His thighs spread, and his blue eyes trained on Keith. Keith took his time, dragging the towel across his leg, and putting it in the sink. He took out a bandage, and just to be ridiculous, sunk to his knees.

Lance threw his head back, shit. Keith was so hot. Lance knew he had to control himself, it took every muscle in his body, not to lose control. He watched as Keith used as much precision as possible, and layered the bandages over the cut. Keith leaned his face in, and pressed a short, open mouthed kiss next to the bandaged wounds. This sent a shiver down Lance's spine. Even when Lance squirmed, Keith didn't let up. He left kisses all over both of his bronze colored thighs and knees.

Keith may have kissed not so gently, and left a small purple mark on Lance's left thigh. He pulled away, and smiled at his work. Lance was so perfect. He kissed through the fabric of Lance's shirt, on his chest, and landed kisses on his neck. He leaned very close to Lance's ear and whispered, “Please, please don't hurt my prince anymore, I'm begging.”

Lance shuddered, he knew he couldn't promise anything, but he nodded. He let out a shaky breath, and kissed the side if Keith's neck that was just in reach.

Keith moaned into Lance's ear because Lance was lucky enough to find a sensitive spot on his neck. Keith gripped onto Lance's thigh, and his other hand tangled into Lance's hair. He tugged Lance's earlobe between his teeth, and kissed at his temple.

Lance smirked, even Keith's moans were perfect. He whimpered at Keith's tight hold on his thighs and hair. Lance hates it, but God, he is submissive. He loves being taken control of. And honestly, he was willing to do anything for Keith.

Keith moved his hand and grabbed Lance's waist, pulling his body onto Keith's. He leaned in and whispered into Lance's ear, “Are we going too fast, baby?” He kissed Lance's ear, and the space around it, skillfully down to Lance's neck.

Lance whined at the pet name, and leaned his body even closer, “No.” He hooked his legs around Keith's waist and kissed harder on his pale neck, “Live on the edge, Keith.”

Keith shivered, and pulled Lance from the countertop, carrying him to the bed. His hands ran up Lance's back and he stretched him on the bed. He immediately started working on Lance's neck, pushing the collar of Lance's flimsy t-shirt aside. He kissed Lance's neck, and sucked on his collarbone. God, Lance tasted good, he tasted like summer. He bit down, and sucked over the bite, flicking his tongue.

Lance moaned and arched his back off the bed. His arms wrapped around any part of Keith's body he could reach. He just needed to be touching Keith. He needed Keith's body to stay draped over his. Lance's hands moved up Keith's back, and cupped his face, bringing him up to meet Lance's eager lips. He immediately connected them, moving his tongue over Keith's lips.

Keith's hand met the dip in Lance's back and pushed up, bringing his hips up, as Keith's grinded down hard. Keith groaned into the kiss, and pushed his tongue into Lance's mouth, tasting Lance, and moaning like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. And in all honesty, it was.

Lance let out a high pitched moan at the friction on the front of his underwear. He had a very obvious problem, and he was sure Keith knew. He fell back against Keith's hold, letting Keith have him. He kissed Keith softly, letting Keith explore his mouth. His hands rubbing up and down Keith's shoulder blades. Kissing Keith was full of adrenaline, and made him feel good. Like at home, when he used to sneak out of the house at midnight and go for a swim. Keith was the embodiment of midnight swimming.

Keith grinded down harder and faster, he loved that Lance was giving him everything. Letting Keith control, something Keith knows he's good at. He pulled away, and kissed Lance's neck before pulling his shirt over his head, and throwing it on the floor. He sat up straddling Lance's thighs, and stretched his back.

Lance gasped and reached out, his fingertips tracing over the dips of Keith's muscles. He gapes at Keith's chest and abs for a few seconds more. Then, Lance boldly surges forward and his tongue licks a stripe up Keith's skin. He moans at the taste of him. He tasted like rain. He tilted his head up higher to look at Keith through his long eyelashes.

Keith looked back down and smirked, Lance just licked him, like an ice cream cone. He was so pretty, his long eyelashes fluttering, and his cheeks tinted pink, his lips glossy and kiss swollen. He opened his mouth, “Lance, holy shit, you're so… perfect. You don't have anything to be insecure about.” He leaned down and kissed Lance's lips slowly, love pouring through.

Lance's eyes welled up with tears, but he said nothing, and nodded. “Th-thank you Keith, but… I don't have… I'm not as… ripped as you… sorry,” His voice weakened and he looked down at his chubby thighs, one of which was bandaged with his own cuts.

Keith's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. “Lance, why… why don't you believe me when I say you're perfect?” He pushes off Lance's legs and lets his hands push up the hem of Lance's t-shirt.

Lance whined, but let Keith take it off. If Lance had a chance, it was ruined now. Lance knew he was pudgy. He hated it. Keith flung the shirt by his own, and looked back at Lance. Lance could feel his eyes and blushed, refusing to look.

Keith looked down at Lance's smooth, sunkissed stomach, and his soft and beautiful chest. His body was so perfect. Lance almost had abs, but Keith thinks he would like him better without anyway. He likes Lance's soft skin. He loves it. He blinks his eyes a few times, “U-uh… you are so… fucking stunning.”

Lance looked up at Keith to see if he was possibly joking. He wasn't, he was dead serious and blushing. Lance linked his hands behind Keith's back and pulled his body onto him. He kissed Keith hard, and passionately, and soon, desperately. He's grinding his hips up to meet Keith's. “K-keith, please, m-more.” He begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want smut, or just skip it?


	4. Chapter 4

Keith nodded slowly and pulled away from Lance's lips. He instantly wanted back, and gave him a short kiss before unbuckling the belt on his pants. Keith pushed his jeans down to his ankles and slipped them off on the floor, leaving him in his boxers. He looked down to see Lance blushing and eying his body. He smiled, and rolled his hips on Lance's, “It's all for you, Lance.”

Lance whined, and reached out for Keith, he missed his lips and his rough hands. When he got ahold of Keith, he pushed Keith's hair back and kissed on his ear. Lance leaned in to whisper, “Make me yours, Keith, p-please?” He bit his bottom lips and laid back on the bed, holding onto Keith's shoulders.

Keith choked, and looked down at Lance, he was beautiful, and Lance wants him. Keith shrugs off all self control, and sucks deep marks all over his chest and neck. He reaches over Lance, and grabs a convenient bottle of lotion off the dresser. He held up the bottle high over Lance's chest, squeezing a few cold drops. He watches in amusement as the drops splatter, and Lance squirms and whimpers. He smiles and set the bottle on the bed, rubbing the lotion in on his chest and stomach. “Lance, you are so beautiful and smooth.”

Lance moaned at the feeling of Keith's hands rubbing all over his body. He looks up at Keith with pleading eyes, wanting more of this, of… everything, wanting more Keith. He pressed his thighs together, and knitted his brows, trying to give Keith every hint.

Keith smirked and grabbed the lotion again, holding it above Lance's tense thighs. He smiled sweetly and drops of white lotion fell down like rain. Lance shivered, and moaned, he spread his legs getting the hint. Keith nodded his head, and got to work with his hands, spreading the lotion over his tanned thighs, being very gentle with the bandage.

He put the lotion back down and looked down at his work, Lance was a mess. His spread thighs and begging eyes telling Keith to give it to him. Give him everything, because Lance would do the same for him. He nodded and teased his finger under the waistband of Lance's underwear, “Off?” He asked for consent. Lance nodded his head eagerly and lifted his hips, making it easy for Keith to slip them off his small hips. Keith threw them to the floor with all their other long discarded clothes.

Lance was so vulnerable, and exposed. His face was embarrassingly red, and he couldn't look Keith in the eye. His erection stood out the most, he was sure, because it was straight against his stomach. He clenched his teeth and forced himself to look at Keith. He was surprised to find him wide eyed, blushing, and mouth slightly hanging open. His hand brushed over Lance's erection, wishing desperately to put his mouth in its place.

Lance's hips snapped forward, “K-keith~” He moaned out, looking up at him begging, please, more. His hands were clenched around the material of the sheets. His feet pressed down in the mattress to keep from closing his legs out of sheer reflex. Keith didn't make anything easy for him, what would change now?

Keith stroked Lance up and down, mercilessly, and loving the look on his face. He smiled and slowed his hand, then sped it up again. Lance's back was arched high off the bed, and his head was thrown back, moans and whimpers tumbling out of his mouth. Keith really couldn't get enough, his free hand rested on Lance's heaving chest. He let it rub up and down Lance's slick chest, and smooth stomach, and thighs. Keith loved all of Lance's body, every part of it was beautiful. With a smirk, he leaned down and kissed Lance's nipple, letting his tongue slide all over his chest.

Lance sucked in a breath and whimpered, “K-keith! Please….” He felt himself so close already, tempted to fall of the edge. But he didn't want that, he wanted all of Keith, he wanted everything he could get, because damn, it would be perfect. His hand lifted off the mattress shakily, and reached in between Keith's legs, stroking him and teasing him just the same.

Keith thrusted his hips into Lance's hand, “Lance… you want this?” He asked just one more time before losing all composure and giving Lance all of himself. His hand stopped and he pushed himself up to really look down at Lance, wanting to read the response from his face.

Lance looked up at Keith and his eyes widened just a little to show Keith he wasn't lying, “Yes. Please, Keith, I want this so much.” He said, the hand that wasn't on the mattress coming up to cup Keith's flushed face. He stayed still, staring into Keith's eyes right back. His eyes weren't grey like he thought, they were more of a indigo. And they were a lot prettier than he had thought. He waited in awe for Keith to make his next move.

Keith nodded slowly, staring into Lance's ocean eyes while he crawled down Lance's body. Leaving kisses all the way down, not wanting to miss anything. The lotion tasted kind of bitter, but Lance tasted better than anything. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed some out on his finger, making sure the stretch wouldn't hurt Lance in the slightest. His finger rimmed Lance's entrance, rubbing in gentle circles for now.

Lance bit his bottom lip, he was under the impression that his first time bottoming was supposed to hurt, or feel weird. This wasn't anything but honest pleasure. He pushed his needy hips down, Keith's finger sliding in easily. God this was bliss. He nodded down to Keith hopefully telling him to move.

Keith smirked at how eager Lance was. He pushed his finger in and out steadily. He added a second finger and pumped it a little faster. “This good?” He asked carefully.

Lance nodded his head and covered his he face with his hand. It was embarrassing how fast he was falling apart. He could just barely keep all his moans and whimpers in his mouth. His bottom lips was held tightly between his teeth. His legs were spread apart, but reflexes told him to spread them wider.

Keith smirked and crawled back up his body, his fingers still pumping in and out. He grabbed Lance's hands away from his face and used his bigger hand to pin them both above his head. He leaned his body on his elbow, and pumped his finger faster and harder. He was in absolute heaven with all Lance's noises and faces. His lip was trembling between his teeth, and Keith kissed at it, “Let me hear you, baby,” He whispered in his ear.

Lance let his lip go and immediately whimpers and moans filled the space between them. He squirmed against Keith's hold but loved the domination. His hips moved up and down with Keith's fingers and he looked up into his eyes pleading, “Please, Keith~ please fuck me!” he whined, losing all pride and dignity for just this moment he couldn't live without.

Keith smile faded, and an animalistic look replaced it as he slid his fingers out, and put his cock at Lance's entrance. He waited for the small nod from Lance that he quickly received. His hand let go of Lance's, with one hand on Lance's hip, and the other balancing himself beside Lance's head, he pushed in slowly.

The new feeling of something bigger than Keith's fingers drove Lance wild. He pushed his hips down, eager to get it all the way. Once Keith bottomed out, he stayed for a little, not moving. Lance was moaning and his eyes were trained solely on Keith's lips. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, or he would've screamed. Keith instantly kissed back, moving his lips perfectly on Lance's.

Keith pulled out and pushed back in maybe a little too quickly. Lance arched his back and moaned into Keith's mouth. God, it was absolutely perfect. His hands flew up to grab onto Keith's shoulders. He felt his nails dig into Keith's shoulders. He needed something to hold onto because everything was way too good. His hips moved against Keith's, keeping pace.

Keith smirked against Lance's neck, he was making Lance like this. He was making Lance moan, and whimper, and shout out his name. He was making Lance desperately scrape at his shoulders, and move his hips faster. He thrusted forward, hitting a group of nerves inside of Lance, he's never done that, what if it hurt him?

Lance threw his head back and shouted, “Oh my god, right there! Keith~!” he felt his nails dig in deeper, and his feet push back on the mattress. If Keith kept hitting that spot he was gonna lose it. But Keith was relentless, thrusting harder and faster, hitting that spot dead on with a small smirk on his perfect face. He was letting out groans and moans himself, but Lance was loud, and Keith only wanted to hear him.

Lance's legs were trembling, and shaking like crazy, his arms holding tight on every and any part of Keith he could reach. His lips fell open long ago, and louder moans and whimpers tumbled out. He didn't have any control anymore, everything that was happening was loud, and desperate, and because of Keith. He looked up at Keith, “Keith, I-I can't ~ahh~ I'm gonna ~fuck~” He moaned out, hoping Keith got the message.

Keith nodded his head, “Just ~ahh~ let go, you can let it go ~Lance, so pretty~” His hips were moving faster than he thought, harder too. His hand came up and started stroking up and down Lance's cock, surely he could let go now.

Lance screamed a broken up version of Keith's name. And he came all over his and Keith's stomach and chest. He moaned and cried out while Keith came inside of him. Keith was still thrusting in and out and Lance was feeling so sensitive, it was almost painful. Just as a tear that he couldn't control fell down his face, Keith pulled out and collapsed down beside Lance.

Keith's chest was heaving, but his breaths slowly started to calm down. His arm was wrapped around Lance's waist, and his other was hanging off the bed. That was by far the best sex he'd ever had, and Lance had to know it, “Lance, holy shit, that was….” He couldn't even finish.

Lance was still trembling slightly on the bed, his hand still grasping Keith's shoulder and the other holding Keith's. He turned his face, and now they were just inches apart, “Y-yeah, amazing.” He said, his voice weak from before.

Keith squeezed his hip, and pushed himself off the bed, “We gotta take a shower, or we'll be all sticky.” He said, eyes traveling over Lance's slick and sticky body. He held out his hand and Lance took it, standing up and wobbly stepping toward Keith. Keith smirked and picked up Lance bridal style, easily holding Lance's body close.

Lance shrieked and clung onto Keith's neck, “Keith! I can walk!” he squealed, covering a hand over his red face. It was a lie, Lance didn't really feel like he could walk after Keith took Lance's virginity. Not to say it wasn't good, it was amazing, and Lance doesn't really think that he could ever have sex with anyone else and it even be half as good. His legs were still trembling and in between his legs was still burning with pleasure.

Keith smiled and carried Lance into his bathroom, he set him down on the counter and reached into the shower to turn on the water. He came back over and kissed all over Lance's face until steam came from the shower and he knew it was warm enough. He guided Lance to the shower and they stepped in, Keith sighing in relief because of the hot water.

Lance reached down and grabbed the soap, rubbing it all over his body and Keith's. He watched in awe as the hot water ran over Keith's soapy body, somehow making it more attractive than actually necessary. He watched the soapy water drain away, and he watched Keith's feet shift on the floor. He was too embarrassed to look at Keith, because he was completely naked, and so was Keith.

Keith looked at Lance, he was watching the floor, and there was still soap covering his body. Keith grabbed Lance's hand, and twirled him in a circle, landing him under the water and rinsing off the bubbles. He licked his lips at the sight of the water dripping down Lance's beautiful tanned body like a waterfall. He leaned in and ran his tongue over Lance's neck. He smirked at Lance's gasp, his hands coming up to tangle in Keith's wet hair.

Keith growled when Lance moaned, pushing him up against the shower wall. “Lance, you are so perfect for me, I can't get enough.” He said into Lance's trembling lips. His hands ran with the water down Lance's spine and squeezed his ass. Just as Lance started to moan, and clench his hands around Keith's hair, Keith stopped. He turned the water off, and dragged a dazed Lance out of the shower. He grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist and the other around Lance's.

Lance followed him to the bed, a little wobbly on his feet, but not as bad as before. He smirked down at the floor where Keith's clothes were, covered with his own. He lifted up Keith's shirt and pulled it over his head. He breathed in deep and sighed at the smell of Keith filling his senses. He grabbed his underwear and pulled them on.

Keith smiled and pulled on his boxers, not caring about not having a shirt. He looks down to see the messy sheets and scrunches up his nose. He pulls off the sheets in one swift move, and walks over to his dressed to grab some clean ones. He glances over his shoulder to see Lance hiding his face in Keith's shirt inhaling his scent. Keith smiled and walked over to the bed to put on the sheets.

Lance watched Keith put on the sheets and stretch his body over the bed. Lance never really noticed how Keith's arms were kind of long compared to the rest of his body, they reached to each side of the bed. He blushed when Keith sat up and smirked, “Come here, Lance.”

Lance walked over to Keith and flopped down on the bed beside him, not even caring about grace, he's embarrassed himself already. God, he did embarrass himself. He thought back to how he felt back on this bed, he was so desperate for release. He thinks back to how loud he was moaning Keith's name, and how tight he was clutching to his shoulders. His face burned red and he covered it with his hands. He rolled away from Keith and faced away from him, groaning at how embarrassed he felt now.

Keith frowned and rolled over to Lance, whispering to him, “What's wrong? I-is it my fault?” He asked with concern. Was it too fast for Lance? Was he too rough? Maybe Keith wasn't so good in bed? A million things ran through his mind and he hoped them all to be false and just paranoia.

Lance shook his head fast, “No, no, it's just… god… I didn't know that I was so loud. Shit, I bet everyone heard me…” his face turned even more red at the thought of the other paladins’ wolf whistling and teasing him. Pidge would.

Keith smirked and wrapped his arms around Lance, kissing his temple, “Well, I loved it. I'm a pretty lucky guy, you're so beautiful…” He said, his own cheeks starting to turn a little darker. He kissed the side of Lance's face and yawned.

Lance squeaked and turned around burying his face into Keith's chest. He mumbled something that sounded like, ‘You live to embarrass me jerk!’ and he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. He felt his eyelids get heavy and closed them. He wasn't asleep when Keith kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight. He whispered it back and kissed whatever was in front of him, and it was most likely Keith's collarbone.

Keith smiled and rested his head on Lance's. He rubbed his hand up and down Lance's back until he felt his breath even out. Lance was asleep. He smiled and started to fall asleep himself. He was glad that he got to be the one who would get Lance to realise that he is perfect. He would take all the time in the world for Lance too. Lance was worth it, every part of him. Keith was glad he got to be in the middle of him. He didn't really care if they ever went back to Earth. His home is here with him up in space, asleep in his own arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I wrote the smut. Sorry, I have no excuse other than blatantly avoiding this story? But I liked how it turned out.
> 
> If anyone has a request for another voltron fanfic I would like to hear... I love the show and most of the ships, I'm just having a wtiters block thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I love angst so much. Was it good though? This is my first kinda sad story, and I don't really know how good it is... there is another chapter or two so...?
> 
> My instagram is @drewhallman09 just hit me up with questions or if you see mistakes?


End file.
